


feel you from the inside

by aleksrothis



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Objectification, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Mats might not be a traditional omega but that didn't mean he didn't occasionally want to be treated like one; more than that - Mats wanted to be able to struggle, to say ‘no’ and ‘stop’ and have them overridden. Henke and Mika were happy to oblige.
Relationships: Henrik Lundqvist/Mika Zibanejad/Mats Zuccarello
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	feel you from the inside

They've been planning this scene for a while, always intending to follow through once they got back home for the summer.

Mats hadn't been expecting to be traded to Dallas, and the broken arm had sucked, but he wasn't going to complain about getting two rounds of playoff games and they'd made him more than welcome. On the other hand, it might have been nice to end the season sooner since, by the time Mats finally got to Mika's place in Sweden, Henke was busy playing at Worlds.

Mats and Mika had plenty of lost time to make up on their own and Henke FaceTimed them from Slovakia but it didn’t take long for them to come back to the plan. 

Mika was talking to Henke about the details separately since Mats wanted to be surprised. Though it had been Mats’ idea originally, he trusted the two of them to turn his wishlist into an actual scene and half the point of this one would be that he wouldn’t know what they were going to do to him.

Mats wanted to be able to struggle, to say ‘no’ and ‘stop’ and have them overridden. He would still have a safeword if things went entirely out of control, as unlikely as that seemed, and knowing Mika and Henke they would have worked out ways to check-in if he looked like he needed it anyway.

On the day of the scene, Mika talked him through the basic setup. Henke's flat would double as a private omega care clinic, the sort of place that wealthy traditionalists took their stay-at-home omega children and partners, with Henke becoming ‘Dr Lundqvist’, an exclusive consultant. It wasn’t the sort of place Mats was familiar with since he was decidedly not a traditional omega, but that would probably help with the fantasy.

Mats wanted to begin the scene from the moment they entered Henke's flat so he took a thorough shower and then Mika worked a thick plug into him. Since they were going to be seen in public, Mats had to start dressed but one of Mika's jerseys over short shorts left him feeling sufficiently claimed and exposed.

Mika knocked on the apartment door, rather than letting them in himself as he normally would. When Henke answered, he was wearing a medical coat over suit trousers and a shirt. The glasses made him look distinguished and a stethoscope around his neck completed the look.

"Mr Zibanejad," he said, with a warm smile directed at Mika. "And this must be the omega you were telling me about?"

Mats shuddered as Henke swept an assessing gaze over him without meeting his eyes and turned back to Mika, who rested a hand possessively at the small of his back, saying, “Yes, this is Mats.” 

Henke welcomed them in, gesturing for them to follow him through to his spare bedroom, which was set-up like a doctor’s office.

“Take your clothes off,” Henke instructed Mats before turning back to Mika. “So, you wanted a thorough fertility check, is that right?”

Neither of them were looking at Mats and sent a thrill through him to be the centre of attention, as they discussed the aims of the ‘appointment’, and still ignored even as he stripped.

“Up on the table,” Henke told him when he was done. The examination table had obviously been modified from the massage bench it had started as, with restraints attached, but Mats ignored them to sit on one side, legs hanging over the edge. 

Henke snapped on a pair of medical gloves and Mats put up a token struggle as Henke strapped his wrists into the cuffs, one to each side of his body, and clipped another strap across his chest and hips. “For his safety,” he told Mika. “Sometimes they try to fight the examination and could get themselves hurt.”

He starts his check-up by shining a penlight into Mats’ eyes and ears, asking if he’s had any problems. Mats starts to say ‘no’ before realising the question had been addressed at Mika, not him. He shudders as Mika confirms for him.

“Open your mouth,” Henke tells him.

Mats refuses and Henke smiles. "It's going to be like that, is it?" With one hand he digs his thumb into the hinge of Mats' jaw and with the other he pinches Mats' nose shut.

When he can't hold his breath any longer, Mats lets his jaw drop open and Henke puts a thumb into it as he holds his tongue down. The type of omega they are pretending Mats is would probably know better than to bite an alpha but then again, they wouldn't fight in the first place. Mats’ tries to bite but Henke is stronger, his fingers digging in.

Henke shines the light in, “Say ‘ah’.”

It’s hard to make a clear sound with his jaw held open but Mats does his best to obey.

“So you can be good,” Henke says. He pushes the penlight deeper, until Mats can feel it practically in his throat. He struggles to keep his jaw relaxed but eventually Henke pulls back, apparently satisfied.

“Weak gag reflex. You use his mouth a lot?” he asks Mika, almost casually.

“Oh, yes,” Mika tells him. “It’s one of his best features.”

“Good,” Henke pats Mats' cheek. “I think it does them best to know their place.”

He reaches to one side and picks up a metal ring attached to two thin leather straps. Mats realises it is a gag about the point Henke tries to slip it into his mouth. He does struggle this time, though it's no use and it isn't long until the ring is settled behind his teeth and Henke is deftly clasping the straps together at the back of his head. Some of Mats’ hair catches in the fastening as he tries to turn his head anyway.

"Is that comfortable?" Henke asks.

Mats guesses that is supposed to be a check-in so he doesn’t respond, just glares at him. In truth he is enjoying the stretch, the helplessness, the feeling of saliva pooling in his mouth.

Henke works his gloved hands down Mats’ chest, pinching his nipples, palpating his abdomen. When he gets to Mats’ groin he handles his cock dispassionately, tugging his foreskin down and rubbing his thumb over the head. Mats can’t help moaning as he starts to get hard then gives a sharp cry as Henke slaps his cock.

Henke ignores him completely, instead turning to Mika, “Could you give me a hand here?”

Mika helps Henke pull out two extra attachments at the foot of the table. When they loosen the existing restraints to manoeuvre him down the table so his feet can rest on them, Mats realises they’re stirrups. His face heats as his legs are raised and spread apart. He tries to kick at them but Henke and Mika easily overpower him and his ankles are quickly secured.

Henke stands between Mats’ legs, getting his first proper look at his hole. He twists the plug, pulling it out a little way and then pushing it back in.

Mats whines. It feels good and he's been waiting so long. Henke ignores him, as he pulls it all the way out.

“Oh, that's a good size plug,” Henke tells Mika appreciatively. “You fuck him regularly?”

“Most days,” Mika says. His tone is casual and when Mats turns his head to look Mika is apparently engrossed in his phone. Mats whines, trying to get his attention. 

Henke gives him a short swat on his ass. “None of that,” he says, chidingly, as though to a naughty dog, before turning back to Mika. “And do you knot him everytime?” 

“Pretty much,” Mika answers in the same disinterested tone.

Mats can feel his hole clenching at the thought of Mika’s knot, feeling empty now and exposed as Henke turns to a side table, with a number of items laid out on it. “I'll use a large then.”

The metal instrument he holds up looks more like a torture device then the plastic speculums Mats is familiar with, though he’s fairly certain that's what it is. Henke must have bought it specially. Mats’ breathing picks up and he isn't certain if it's in fear or anticipation.

Henke gives him a serious look. “Have you never seen one of these before?”

It’s subtle as a check-in, not breaking role. Mats says, “Yes,” distinct enough even through the gag and Henke nods before moving on.

Henke squirts some lube onto his hand and pushes a finger into him. It’s cold and Mats can’t help trying to squirm away. Henke puts his other hand on Mats’ belly and says admonishingly, “Be good, now.”

The speculum is cold too when Henke pushes it in, colder than the plastic ones Mats is more used to. Henke leaves it there a moment, though not quite long enough to warm to body temperature, before starting to spread it open.

Mats gasps at the sensation. It's nothing like being stretched open with fingers, something so impersonal about the metal prongs, but it sends a shiver through him. 

Henke picks up the penlight again and Mats finds his face heating with embarrassment as Henke actually looks inside him. "A nice healthy colour," he says. "I'd say he's at the fertile point of his cycle."

With the suppressants Mats takes to play still working their way out of his system, Mats doesn't really have a cycle right now but for the roles they're playing, this is supposed to be a fertility check. Mats is surprised by the strength of his feelings about what was supposed to just be an excuse to have Henke's hands on him and play at being used.

Henke massages his prostate, rolled his balls in the fingers of his other hand, tugging on them every time Mats starts to get hard. It still doesn’t take long until he is pushing into Henke’s touch.

Mats is pretty certain “Doctor” Lundqvist would be breaking a lot of patient protection laws here if this was for real but that doesn’t stop it feeling good right now.

“Why not leave him hard?” Mika asks, his tone curious.

“It’s better for omegas to learn to come from penetration alone,” Henke ‘explains’. “You’ll find him much more responsive to your needs if he isn’t distracted by his cock.”

Even though Mats knows Henke doesn’t mean it, there is something about hearing those words which burns hot. Henke’s fingers work inside him, the cold metal of the speculum now warmed to body temperature. 

Just when Mats thinks he isn’t going to be able to come, he finds himself ejaculating despite his lack of erection. It is both a relief and yet deeply unsatisfying.

Leaving him restrained and spread open, Henke pulls off the gloves and offers Mika a drink. They step away but if Mats raises his head he can still see them at the other end of the room.

He lays back and listens to the clink of glass and the pouring of liquid. Their voices are low but not so much Mats can’t make out what they are saying about him.

They are discussing getting him pregnant and, despite the contraceptive implant in his arm, Mats still feels a wave of longing. Sure, a baby would be hugely inconvenient and not something he really wants just now but the thought of being bred still appeals to some deep part of him.

But that isn't the point of this game. Mats starts to fidget, twisting against the restraints, trying to work out if he can free himself. Fortunately, Henke has done his work well and the straps not only hold but they don’t rub.

His struggles draws their attention back to him and Henke tuts disapprovingly like he would if his dog misbehaved.

Mika gives him a disappointed look. “Oh, sweetheart. Do you need to be taught a lesson about where you belong?”

Mats shakes his head but his pulse races at the thought.

Henke finally pulls the speculum out of Mats but he doesn’t let his legs down, instead pushing them further apart. He looks at Mika across Mats without acknowledging him. “Do you mind?”

Mika smiles with bared teeth. “Be my guest.”

Mats admits he loves Henke’s cock but he’s playing a role here and so, when Henke unzips his fly and Mats gets his ‘first’ look at the size of him, he protests and tries to pull away.

Henke takes it in his hand and smiles down at Mats. “What’s the matter? Not had anything this big before? It’s okay - you can take it. This is what you were made for.”

His words make Mats’ stomach twist, hot and cruel at the same time and he struggles more. 

Henke pushes in bare with no further prep and Mats gasps, even though this is exactly what he’d told Mika he wanted. Out of heat he doesn’t get especially wet, but it’s enough.

“Are you going to be good?” Mika asks, a hand under Mats’ chin.

Mats blinks, looking up at him from upside-down. 

Mika traces Mats’ lips with his fingers, where they are stretched around the gag. “If I take this out, will you suck me nicely?”

Mats pauses to think it over. Part of him wants to fight more but ultimately he loves sucking Mika’s cock too much to turn him down so he nods. He works his jaw as Mika puts the gag to one side but opens his mouth obediently when Mika taps the head of his cock against Mats’ lips.

Mika pushes in deep, holding Mats in place by his hair. He sets a steady rhythm, fucking Mats' mouth, not deep enough to choke him but not giving him any time to really catch his breath.

The two of them push him back and forth between them, only the restraints keeping him in place. Neither are gentle, working towards their own pleasure without any care for his and it's everything Mats had asked for, just being used like a toy.

Henke finishes inside him without knotting, and pulls back to admire his handiwork. "Look at your pretty hole, fucked loose and leaking. We should plug you up, that should help it take.”

Mika pulls away and they swap for him to take his turn at Mats' hole. Henke wraps his fingers in Mats’ hair and uses his grip to tip Mats’ head back.

"That's it, take it like a good bitch. Let him fill you up, breed you."

Mats is achingly hard, as Mika nails his prostate again and again. He is squirming under him, desperate for any touch. 

"Look at this needy bitch," Mika sounds almost impressed.

"You know, an orgasm is supposed to improve the chance of conception," Henke tells him dispassionately.

This time Mika gets a hand on him, stroking Mats until he spills over his own stomach. Mika thrusts a final few times, grinding into him until his knot finally pops through, tying them together.

Mika growls when Mats tries to shift, as though he thinks he's trying to get away. Mats forces himself to relax, letting Mika rock against him, feeling his knot stretching him open so well.

Henke lets go of his hair and his hands roam across Mats’ chest. One stays there, idly tracing around a nipple, while the other moves down to his abdomen. “Going to look so pretty, your belly full. Just where you belong.”

Henke keeps up the commentary as Mika leans over, bending Mats almost in half to kiss him as he grinds against him. Mats comes a third time, almost painfully, on Mika’s knot, his body shaking through it, and when Mika finally pulls out, there is a rush of cum which follows.

They move away and Mats wonders if they’re going to leave him here, cum dripping out of him. He shivers and it’s nothing to do with anticipation this time.

"It's okay, Mats,” Mika says, reassuringly. “We're done now. You did so well."

Mats leans into his touch as Henke lets his legs down and carefully unfastens the straps. Mika pulls away and Mats can't help the whine that escapes him but then Mika is back with a blanket to wrap him up in.

Henke's hands are warm on the back of his neck as he massages out the tension. “Do you want a bath first?”

Mats nods, letting the two of them support him to the bathroom. Henke fusses with the temperature of the water, while Mika puts fresh towels on the heated rail. Unfortunately, the bath itself isn’t big enough for three, even if Mats is shorter than the average guy.

He lays back in it, relaxing under their caresses. Mika runs his fingers through Mats’ hair, while Henke gently runs a cloth over him. Mats almost falls asleep as they take care of him and protests as Henke helps him out and Mika wraps him in a warm towel.

They both keep up a running litany of praise as they stumble to the bedroom. Mats feels safe and wanted in their embrace as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
